Cardcaptor sakura sleeps in late
by Jamesl999
Summary: Sakura is too tired to wake up. when Madison tomyo comes over she has some strange feelings and ideas. its a bit short but if i get good reviews and end up writing more it will be at least a bit liness longer so enjoy. Rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Card captor Sakura. Sleeps late.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sakura,s alarm clock beeped loudly but not in the mood for this,being up late last night when the fire alarm went screwy and wouldn,t turn off until 3 knocked it off her desk,

BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!.

She coud,nt stand it so she got out of bed and yanked out the batteries not in the mood for that ever again.

Then just as she got back into bed,ready for more sleep " ahhhhhh" she said relaxed..."Sakura" her dad called out.

"OHHHHHH NOOOOO" she moaned loudly "hurry up or you,ll be late" he called out from downstairs

"Oh and maddison,s on her way" he added ,very soon maddison walked in to find Sakura was sound asleep.

She just stood there watching her friend for a moment, Maddison did,nt know what she was feeling, or thinking for that matter but when she saw Sakuras blanket just covering her top, with Sakura lying in her cute little pink shorts she contole herself.

She slowly like a ghost crept over to the bed "Sakura" she whispered while giving her a tiny shake making sure it was,nt too hard.

After up to 5 minutes of whispering and shaking she was sure that sakura was,nt awake she bent down on her knees and softly gave Sakura a short kiss "uggghhhh" sakura moaned in her sleep, making Madison jump but after another few minutes she gave her lips another little peck lasting a bit longer this a few minutes of kissing she pulled away the blanket covering sakura revealing her white shirt completely unbuttoned with notthing else beneath it

Madison wanted to just jump on her right there but somehow managed to controle herself

Slowly Madison put her index finger between Sakura,s somewhat developed breasts

And rubbed down all the way to her bellybutton, Just as she was doing this she noticed she was getting wet she was aroused she coudn,t hide it from herself anymore she new at that moment she loved Sakura.

Madison never had a relationship before,but she often got either board or just curios

And did her research on this sort of stuff.

And without a sensible thought in her mind at this moment she took Sakura's hand and guided it from the bottom of her leg up to her knee then under her skirt very close to her panties and then slid it under when Sakura opened her eyes "Madison" she screamed as where her hand was.

**I am still very new to this but still practice makes perfect I hope this is better than my other one and if anyone wants this story just review and I'll try my best to add more straight away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Just to keep people happy Madissons name will now be undubed and will be called Tomoyo instead.**

Tomoyo she screamed when she realized where her hand was

Ummm t-Tomoyo what are you doing  
w-well i-i-i she just couldn't talk she was too imbarresed her face was completely red  
Sakura pulled her hand out of Tomoyo to find it all gooey.

Sakura was a complete stranger to sex she never even kissed anyone

I_Im sorry Sakura i-i just got a little carried away im soo so so so sorry she was cying okay just please im sorrry to say this but Tomoyo  
please leave Sakura stumbled.

IM SOORRRYYY she screamed

Sakura didn't know what to think anymore why was my hand there she said blushing i dont know what happened i walked in you were asleep and i just couldn't controle myself please don't hate me

I could never hate you but only if you tell me exacly what you did she managed to say calmly

I ca-can't its imbarrising

Tell me or go

OK I WALKED IN YOU WERE SLEEPING you looked so cute so i kissed you i dont know why your shirt was open so i started to touch your boobies then i felt wet down there so i wanted your hand to touch it instead she said all at once

So um... was it nice kissing me Sakura said blushing

ya she replied also blushing

Can can i see what it feeels like stuttered sakura

Realy haahaahaha yayy tomoyo exploded

Tomoyo leaned in slowly with her lips slightly parted and then

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura groaned opening her eyes to find that it was all a dream

Ohhhh what a weird dream i-me kiss a girl no way she put on her school clothes so she wouldnt be late for school she skipped breakfeast and off she went.

When she got to school she avoided tomoyo a bit she didn't feel right she kindof wanted to do to her what had happened in her dream to touch tomoyo while she slept.  
It wasn't untill lunch that tomoyo finaly decided to ask sakura why she was avoiding her she just said she was tired today

Tomoyo didn't feel right or trust her answer until Sakura blurted out "would you like to stay over at my house tonight its been a reaaaallllyyyy long time since we did that"  
Oh of course i would she replied school went on normaly sakura looking forward to the night the whole way true, then after school they met up at there lockers and started walking home togethor to tomoyos house to ask permission from her mother...

**So if you want to know what happens next just ask.**


End file.
